


A Senator's Feelings

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elweard can tell something important about Senator Ben</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Senator's Feelings

He smiled to himself as he watched his Master speaking to Emperor Hux by video communication. Elweard rested his chin on the back of his hand, waiting quietly as Senator Ben said his goodbyes to the other. "You're starting to have feelings for the Emperor," he said once the Emperor's image was gone.

Ben whirled and looked at Elweard with wide eyes. "What?!?" he squawked. He started to stammer as the other just smiled at him, opening and closing his mouth several times. "I...uh...well..."

"Master, I know you too well. You cannot hide your affection for him from me. Why else did you make the treaty with him in the first place?"

"...I am sure the Emperor has many potential suitors and lovers from his Empire," the Senator sniffed. "I doubt he would even consider me."

"You think so, Master?"

"Elweard..."

The bodyguard shrugged, smiling as he looked at his Master. "I have never known you to be shy about what you want. How can you be so sure he will not return your feelings?"

"Things will become overly complicated."

"And they are not already?"

Ben looked at Elweard quietly, reading his scarred face. Slowly he smiled, nodding his head. "You are very wise, my friend."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I only wish to see you happy, Master. If being with the Emperor will make you happy then so be it. You should not shy away from it."

The Senator laughed, "when did you become so wise?"

"Since I was able to step back and properly watch over you," he answered. He bowed his head as the Senator stepped up to him, closing his eyes as his face was cupped in the other's hands before his brow was kissed.

"I am blessed to have you watching over me," Ben hummed.


End file.
